Olympian diary-life as a modern day goddess
by Hestia Wang
Summary: Setting after the war agianst Gaia. Mysterious things are stirring.Gods are losing their power.Hera decided to send Athena and Arthemis on to a quest but they seem to be having dificality. Will they succeed? or will percy have to fix things in the end as usual. {Mainly in Arthemis Or Percy POV}
1. Chapter 1- Artemis

2016 – life as a modern day goddess Saturday 16th July [Day1]

Life is Miserable. Ever since the Greek empire fell. I, Artemis, Greek goddess of the moon and hunting was forced to serve Hera; a crazy football fan/queen of the gods for thousands of years.

Just like usual, I am putting on a disguise as a mortal and spending my afternoon break hanging around the mortal world. I have been sitting in a café for almost an hour. And as expected nobody had recognize me. Of course, I was already forgotten from the mortal world, it's not like that any mortal will recognize me especially when I have my disguise on. At least not in this city: Athens.

While I was chilling peacefully in a café, someone sneaks up behind me. Because of my shock, I fell down from my chair, but before I hit the floor a man caught me first. "Are you alright my Lady?" said the man with gentle grey eyes and a tender smile. It was Hermes, My favorite messenger. From his expression, I could just tell that he had an important message to deliver. Just to see his reaction, I played dumb, asking innocently "What brings you here today? My darling". As expected Hermes blushed when I mention him as "my darling". This guy has had a crush on me since the 304 BC. He would have already confessed his feelings to me if I was a maiden goddess. But his expression made it pretty clear that he liked me, even without saying it out loud. After realizing that he was blushing, he cleared his throat loudly and reported to me, "My lady, Queen Hera whishes you to meet her in the throne room at 3:00pm" then he just disappears in a flash of light.

Anger penetrated right through me at the mention of Hera's name. My stupid master hadn't talk to me for almost 3 years because she was too busy watching football games. Now out of nowhere she just summoned me when I am out enjoying myself? There is no reason why I would want to answer to her summon; but it is not like I have that much choice, do I? Hera is the queen, and the most powerful Greek goddess, I would be dead if I were to go against her. I stood up wearily and start flying back to Mount Olympus: the capital city of the mythological world.

As I was gliding through the wind thoughts of Hera flooded through my head, annoying the hell out of me. The idiot has once again managed to ruin my day.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, I was too busy drowning in my own thoughts; and end up I flying straight into a telephone pole. I head but an eagle and fall back in a daze.

I flew as fast as I can. It is currently 2:45pm which means that I have to reach Mt Olympus within 15 minutes. I flew and flew as fast as I could but even a goddess like me have a limit.

3-minutes left until the meeting time. I'm cursed. Just like me, Hera isn't the type of person who likes to wait. She will definitely blast me all the way to Japan if I was late.

I dash straight to the entrance gate, ignoring the confused guard. 45 seconds left. I am so dead.

The gate slides open with a creak. It had seemed like my friend Hephaestus hasn't got enough time to fix it. As the gate slowly opens up, I panicked. It was too slow. I only have 10 more seconds left, Hera will be very mad. I landed on the ground and jump in as soon as the gate sprang open. Just as I have recalled, Olympus is the definition of perfect. White and gold palaces stood gracefully among the beautifully blooming fields of flowers. The city of gods, My home town. 3000 years passed and I could never get bored of the view. I ran and ran as fast as I could. My knee buckled from exhaustion. Still, I didn't stop. I dashed up the slope of the mountain toward the most majestic building in the center, The hall of the 12 greatest gods. With a panic, I pushed open a golden door. In the center of the hall, there stood a beautiful lady with long chocolate brown hair, impossibly captivating peacock green eyes and a very serene smile. My master, Hera.

I nervously walk up to her, bow down and apologized for being late. But Hera gave me a very confused look.

"I thought that I told you to come at 3:45 pm" she said plainly.

"No, Hermes told me that its 3:00 pm" I confirmed.

"You probably misheard it"

"My ears are working perfectly fine!" I snapped back.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a man walked in. Hera and I temporarily forgot about our ongoing argument. Its Hermes. He gave me a questioning look. "I didn't think that you would be here so soon, my lady."

A weird shiver ran up my spine as a thought emerge in my head "what did you tell me when we were in the café?" I ask bluntly.

Hermes didn't answer so I gave him a death glare. "When I was in the café I was 100% sure that you told me its 3:00 so I had to run. But now Hera tell me that the meeting time was 3:45. What is the meaning of this?".

Hermes paled. He glanced nervously at Hera and reply timidly. "I was afraid that you would be 40 minute late like last time so I wanted to give you some spare time."

I felt insulted. This guy always does things on his own accord. Even though he is a gentleman he doesn't have the right to defy the queen's order. Hera thundered "Was it not your duty to deliver the massage properly? Why did you change it?". And with that, Both me and Hera blasted Hermes right off the edge of Mt. Olympus.

After the meeting

Because I got Exhausted from the running, I couldn't understand anything during the meeting. All I could catch was that mysterious things started happening and many gods started to lose their power. I went straight to my bedroom right after the meeting ended. I was hoping that I would get a bit of rest. Unfortunately, as soon as soon as I lay down on my bed, someone knock on my door. "Come in" I shouted. And a man with the golden hair walked in. Its Hermes. "I think you seemed tired so I bought you a cup of tea". I was seriously shocked. He seemed to have forgotten about what had happened in the afternoon. I knew that he forgot things pretty quickly but I never thought that it would be this quick. "Thanks, just put it on the table" I answered bluntly. Seriously some guys just never understand that when a girl wants to take a rest, they wanted to be alone and sleeping quietly without anyone disturbing.


	2. Chapter 2- The Quest

Sunday 17th July [day2] 6:00 am

Seriously. On a weekend like this, the teenage mortals were probably still snoozing on their bed. I, on the other hand was forced to wake up early in the morning. Me and my friend Athena are being send out on a quest to infiltrate a high school because its building gives out strange energy. Even though we have already lost most of our power, so were basically turning into a demigod.

Departure 6:30

I am very depressed. This high school is located in the city of Delphi. A city in the faraway western area of Greece. Which means that we will need to travel for a long time. In a normal situation, I would just fly to Delphi. Unfortunately, I can't take Athena with me (She is too heavy) so we have to go with normal transportation. The air plane.

After we arrived at the airport, we were told to line up for something that seemed to be an old-fashioned meatal detector. (Sorry for those of you mortals who are reading this. But the technology on Olympus are much more advanced. I really can't help but to say that your technology is pretty lame.)

The line was pretty long but finally we reached the front. I put my backpack onto the cable line and let it roll under the machine. But unfortunately the machine beeped. I was dragged to the security checking room immediately. Just when I thought that I could get away by charming my way out, the guards opened up my back pack. They pulled out a meatal rod out. Probably the thing that makes the machine beeped. Unfortunately, the rod is my bow and arrow.

The guard questioned me for a long time but finally I managed to threatened them into believing that the rod was a walking staff for my grandmother.

5 minute later

I went back to the lounge to meet up with Athena. She had somehow managed to smuggle her sword pass the security. Unfortunately, she seemed very angry. She coldly replies to me with a very stupid insult, _"idiot! You are wasting my time. I could have gone to KFC if I didn't have to wait for you"._ Athena stormed off immediately after yelling at me. Honestly, if you really want to go then just go! I didn't ask you to wait!

I zip open my bag to double check the things I have. There was no spare weapon. Desperately, I curse and flip my bag upside down. A small bottle of healing potion and a silver pocket knife fall out. A healing potion is not going to help me win a fight. _darn it!_

After waiting quietly for a while the airport announcement rang up. "Attention please, Flight number TG2886 will be delayed for 35 minute due to a systematic problem. The flight will be taken off at 7:05am, Thank you."

What a Great situation. I have so sit here in the lounge with Athena for 35 minutes. She hasn't even spoken a word since the security check. It is so irritating. I tried to tickle Athena to break the silence but the response I got was a… SLAP in my face! Then she continues to stay silence. I tried to ask her a few questions but all the reply was either a PUNCH, SLAP, KICK or SILENCE. I give up. I can't handle her coldness anymore. We sit in silence for a long time. I eventually fall asleep and start to dream.

In my dream

In my dream, was in a dark cavern full of transparent spirits and rotten zombies. Vines overgrown disturbingly around the black water canal. Clovers and poplar trees wither as if sunlight never reaches that area. And two blobs of shadowy figures stood next to each other arguing.

"We must get the crown and place it on the Altar before sunset at the feast of Fortuna." Said the first shadow

"How are we supposed to get the crown she is pretty strong even for goddess and what the hell is feast for tuna?" answer the second.

"You dolt! Its feast for Fortuna the goddess of fortune not feast for tuna fish!" snapped back the first shadow

"Don't you dare calling me a _dolt_! F*ck you! And you haven't answer my question. How are we supposed to get the crown?" the second shot back.

The first shadow reply in a low tone. "Easy! We could just gag her up while she is -" The vision blacked out suddenly. I was infuriated. I need more information. It seemed like the mission I am doing isn't just demon exterminating. _List of Questions just flood through my head like a rainstorm._

Who are these shadow figures? I couldn't see their faces.

What do they want?

What crown? Who is the "She" that was mentioned earlier? Surely it can't be Fortuna, she doesn't wear a crown.

What altar? There are millions of altars in this world.

Why does the crown have to be place on the altar? Why does it have to be done before sunset at the feast of Fortuna.

But before I even have the chance to process all the information I just received someone shake my body. I tried to ignore it but my curiosity won over. I wanted to know who is shaking me. My eyelid flew open. When I looked up I saw Athena beaming over me.

"Geez, are you usually this hard to wake up? I had slap and call you 7 times to wake you up."

"Sorry" I said "I just have a bit of dreams and vision" It is definitely hurt after 7 slap. Is her fist made out of iron or something?

"Enough talk already!" Athena yelled at me "The flight gate will be closed in 30 second so we better run!"

As it turns out, the gate was closed 2 second ago and we weren't allowed to go into the airplane. Athena ended up strapping us onto the wings of the plane (illegally). At first it was fine. The plane gently glided up in the wind allowing us to feel the breeze brushing against our face, it was fun. But as the plane slowly ascend into the atmosphere, the wind buffs up drastically searing into my skin. The wind was so strong and the friction were so intense I felt like my skin was peeling away from my body. Cold wind thrashing wildly against the strap that is holding me to the plane start to rip apart. My bones start to freeze as we ascend into the sky. If the straps start to rip apart then… no I don't even want to think of the possibility of what might happen. I imagine the picture of lady Hera giggling as I was dangling at the side of the plane holding for my dear life. Why did I even agree to come on this mission? T_T. Come to think of it, it seems like Athena is perfectly at ease dangling at the side of the plane. She is truly wise for a goddess of wisdom (Just my opinion on the strapping idea and probably not a sarcasm).

Just to make things worse, the plane turns at a dangerous angle causing my strap to snap. I slid off to the edge of the wings. At that moment, I was terrified. If I fall down now I won't die because I'm an immortal god, but I could end up crippled forever from crashing onto the ground.

Luckily, Athena was able to snatch the edge of my dress. I ended up being suspended midair upside down. Motion sickness starts to kick in and I feel like I might vomit. Honestly I don't want to be vomiting upside down like this. It's disgusting. I don't think the humans down below would really appreciate a rain of vomit falling from the sky either.

3 Hour later

The sleeves of my shirt literally turn into ice. Thanks to that, I am strap to the wing of the airplane by a blob of ice. Yes, yes it feels so nice. This is not weird at all.

6 Hour later

The plane starts to descend and the air gets a lot warmer. The ice around my sleeves starts to melt away. There was barely anything there to stop me from falling to death. I cling desperately to the wind of the plane wondering how she is doing. Even though she is actually next to me, I didn't dare to turn to look. I was afraid that if I move too much the ice will break and I would fall.

11:27am

Thank heaven. The plane finally descends down and it will arrive the airport in 15 minutes. We are still hovering 30ft above the ground. But as soon as I start to relax, something to my left snap. I turn to see the source of the noise but the luck wasn't on our side this time. Athena fell, her strap broke. I grab her hand as fast as I could think. Unfortunately, the ice blob couldn't hold the weight of 2 goddesses. It broke and we plunged down into the thrashing streams of river.

Waves of water sail over my head as I tumbled down deep into the black water. I gather all of the strength I could muster and swim up. But dread fills me as I reach the surface. The view in front of me is devastating. Athena, she did not fall into the river, instead she crashes onto the pavement. Her neck and ribcage is broken, but she is still alive. She is an immortal goddess after all. If she is just any mortal human she would have already died.

Our mission was to infiltrate Delphi high school but now Athena is hurt very badly, she won't be able to continue.

I use my power to scan the surrounding. Thankfully, there is a hospital nearby. I pick Athena up and start carrying her to the hospital. New discovery: Athena is heavy. My legs turned to lead because of the weight I am carrying. Honestly, did she just eat a wrecking ball or something?

01:54 pm

I finally arrive at the hospital. And as I was waiting in the waiting room I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3- Kidnapper

Chapter 3

Artemis

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemissssssss!" a familiar scream float from afar. From a place, I couldn't see. Darkness drifting all around me, shaking and blocking my vision. "Wakeeeee upppppppppp!" the voice scream again. I realize that I was sleeping. I open my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar location. A neon white room filled with smell of medicine. Sitting next to me, Athena was crying her eyes out. "What is wrong with you! Why are you crying like a baby!" I asked. "What is wrong?" she sobbed "you were asleep for seven days! I thought that I had lost you!". Seven days? There is no way I could be asleep for so long. I turn to look at the calendar and the date it shows is:

Sunday 24th July [Day 9] 05:05am

Something is not right, I wasn't injured or exhausted and yet I black out for the whole week. Anyway, I decided to put that matter out of my mind "Where exactly am I?" I ask Athena. "This place seems so unfamiliar".

"This is my dorm room in Delphi high" she says.

"But why does the room smell of herbs and medicine?"

"Because I have been taking care of you for the past seven days, you idiot!" she snapped back.

"Hey! It's not nice to call people idiots." I whinnied.

"It's your fault that I had to take care of you. I couldn't concentrate on investigating the school."

Come to think of it, I have been asleep for 1 whole week. Which means that Athena had been investigating all alone. "By the way" I asked. "Have you got any clue yet?"

"Yes, I found out that there is a demon studying in class 3-B but I wasn't sure that she has anything to do with the school's mysterious aura"

"Demons are the creature of mischief, its only normal for them to be involve with scandals and stuff. What makes you thinks that she isn't involve with this?"

"Her aura is too weak for her to do anything. She might just be an innocent student who happen to be born as a demon." She replies.

"Then keep an eye on her" I said. "And don't make face a, Athena."

We paused at an awkward silence and suddenly start giggling. Finally, Athena spoke up "You better get ready. The class is going to start soon."

"But I don't have the uniform!"

"You are wearing one, idiot!"

I look down and realizes what I was wearing. We ended up burst out laughing. It is definitely better to have a friend with you when you are on a mission.

8:05 am

As we walk down the school corridor, I felt so nervous. I have never been to a high school before. During ancient Greece, girls aren't allowed in schools, so I don't know how to behave. And honestly, was it my imagination? Or were the students keep staring at me. I looked down and relies that I have a huge post-it note stuck on my chest. It says "You go to class 3-b" and this freaks me out. This is too weird. Though it was probably just one of Athena's stupid prank.

Class start

As I walk into the class I relies that everyone else has taken a seat. A beautiful crimson haired girl suddenly walked up to me saying "hi!".

"Excuse me" I said, "Do we know each other?".

The girl flinched. "It's me Annalise, your best friend!". "Don't tell me that you can't even remember me? We just met yesterday!"

Yesterday? Athena said that I was asleep, wasn't it? Why is everybody acting as if they knew me.

Another boy walk up to me and touch my forehead with a concerned look on his face "Are you having an amnesia?! Artemis. Please don't tell me that you can't remember me, your own boyfriend!"

I was stunned. I didn't know how to answer this question. I never had a boyfriend before. Something fishy is definitely going on here. But before the situation got even weirder, Athena spoke up. "Please don't mind her, she just had a car crash last night. Give her a break, Guys!"

At the end of her sentence, everyone in the class went back to seat awkwardly. I find myself a seat at the back of the class and sit down quietly. I still can't accept the fact that my idiotic friend Athena can command the other people so easily. But at least she got me out of this awkward situation. XD

2:45 pm School finishes

I jump out of the class lazily and sprint straight to the toilet immediately. This so-called 'School' is more like a penitentiary to me. Everything that was taught in this school is so boring and idiotic, what's the point of knowing the atomic structure when you can just create everything out of your own powers? Also, I felt like the teacher was really annoying. If the other student didn't talk so loudly then I would have fallen asleep throughout the entire class.

I angrily threw my pencil into the trash bin nearby, but suddenly a swirl of purple mist surrounded me and the pencil stopped in midair as if time has stopped. I lost my balance and blacked out as soon as I hit the floor.

One specific question hit my head. 'I Had blacked out many times since I have started the mission. What exactly is going on behind the scene?'

When I regain my consciousness.

I somehow, find myself in a very puffy and wide skirt like a Victorian era dress, which I find this very annoying. During the time of Victorian era, most Greek gods decided to follow the fashion statement in the mortal world. The male gods would wear buckled shoes and a huge white wig which is absolutely hilarious. Us goddess on the other hand is in a much worse situation. It kind of became a tradition that every goddess or women has to wear a corset and a crinoline which is like a huge bird cage worn under the skirt to widen it out. Could you imagine walking around the town wearing a 5ft birdcage? Soo comfortable, right?

Well I'm an in that thing right now, sitting in some kind of Fashion studio. Having absolutely no Idea of what is going on or where I am or how I got into the dress. But one thing is certain, Athena isn't here. I am on my own in a place that is foreign to me.

I tried to stand up but failed as dizziness took over me. Feeling as if all of my stamina has been drained out of me. A silver serpent slowly slither out of a shadow and up onto my body. I tried to move away but it was a failed attempt. As the serpent left trails of white glaze on my body, turning my skin into a layer of marble stone.

I tried to scream for help but no voice came out. As my whole body was covered under the glaze, the serpent wrapped itself around my waist and dragged me over to a column of mannequin stand. I was thrown onto the display stand surrounded by a glass case. I looked out of the glass case to see the street outside the shop, only to find out that everybody was freezing on the spot as if the time had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4 -Hera is atThe camp

Author's note: From this point on, I will Update my book every three day Monday 25th July [Day 10] Empire state building- USA  
Hera's Point of view

I looked back down onto the street of Manhattan with stress. Everywhere in the mortal world, time has stopped. Mortals have frozen in stop motion. Gods are losing their power. Those who are more powerful like Athena and Apollo are turning into demigods. Unfortunately for those who are weaker, they have become complete mortals and were frozen in time. Currently, the only gods on Olympus who are still powerful are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and me, Hera. Being one of the first-generation Olympians, Hestia and Demeter on the other hand were much weakened but they still have some power left.

It was really annoying that I wasn't able to intervene directly because of the stupid ancient law that Zeus has set up. The best chance we have of surviving this situation is for us to wait for Athena and Artemis to finish their mission. Hopefully they will finish it before all the demigods and gods became frozen in time. However, there is someone else who can help.

Camp half blood Percy's point of view 4:00 pm

After all the stress during the English exam, I can finally have a break from all the studying. I walk back lazily to my cabin hoping to get some rest. However, before I even reach the door, A white flash of light crash down from the sky and a brown-haired woman landed on her butt right in front of me. Her hair was perfectly straight and shiny. Her eyes were sweet yet it shows worries and stress. Her face was so young and beautiful like an angel.

I was absorbed by the sight I just saw, not realizing that I was staring at my old enemy. And was finally snapped out of my trance when a sharp voice pierced my ear, "Are you going to say something to me or are you going to keep staring at me and gape like a fish?"

I finally came to realization. The women in front of me is Hera, a she-devil who took an appearance of an angel. The two of us has had quite a long and bitter history as she had once wiped my memory and stole 8 months of my life as a part of her scheme to save the world. I knew that she was doing that for the sake of the world. But seriously, was it necessary to brainwash me? She could just ask for my help. Not to mention that she cursed my girlfriend Annabeth for a whole year only because of some silly insult.

I snapped back at her as soon as I had a chance. "What is it that you want Mrs. Always-stick-your-nose-in-other-people-business?" As soon as I said that, I regret my choice of word as she starts to erupt in flame, charring away the front of my shirt, leaving me pretty much half naked. I yelped "Woah OK, I'm sorry. I was teasing you ok? No insult intended". Hera didn't accept my apology. Instead she simply narrows her eyes, surprisingly she didn't blast me to bits. "I'm desperately in need of your help" She said.

"What a surprise, I thought that the Oh-So-Great Queen of gods wouldn't have enough guts to ask a favor from a mere demigod." I snapped back. Knowing that If I simply agree to help out, then I will get tangled up in a type of Quest that If-I-Fail-Then-The-World-Will-End. I am seriously not in the mood for such Quest right now.

Recently, me and my girlfriend Annabeth just broke up. She said she want to break up with me but didn't want to lose me completely. In the end, we ended up reverting back into friends. But for me, it still hurts like hell, being dump after everything I have done for her.

Unexpectedly, Hera seemed to have noticed the pain in my eyes. She simply sighs and soften her expression "I might not be able to help you with your current situation but bad things are stirring. Mortals are frozen in time motion. Gods are losing their power. Some of them are turning into demigods and some have turned into mortals. Many were frozen in time. Surprisingly demigods of camp half-blood don't seem to be effected at all." She calmly said

"I'm suspecting that someone in camp half-blood might be behind this, so I want you to investigate the situation at camp half-blood."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the Hero of Olympus, Perseus. Right now, there is no one else that I can trust more than you"

"Thanx" I spat back.

"Why in here?" I asked. "The culprit could be anywhere in the world, what makes you think he would be here?"

"I have already send Athena and Artemis on the Quest to track town whoever the culprit is." She calmly replied.

"While I'm investigating, what will you be doing?"

"I'm coming with you" She said.

"What the F***?!"

"Language! Perseus!" She snap back.

"I said, I'm coming with you. I will disguise as a demigod and help you investigate the situation." As she said, her appearance start to change. The tiara on her head disappear. Her dress shortens into a miniskirt, revealing her long, slim legs. Her face became more youthful as if she just turns into a teenager around 15 years old.

"Okie" I said.

"Whatever is that supposed to mean? Perseus."

"It means OK. Honestly Hera, if you are going to disguise as a teenager. You will need to learn to cuss and use slang. After all everybody use it these day"

"But its sooooo rude!" She whinnied.

"Just shut up and get going already!"

"fine!"

And with that, we start to walk slowly to the big house in silence due to the awkwardness of the situation.


	5. Chapter 5- Argument

Author Note: I change My mind {Ha-ha} I will update every day or two (As often as possible unless I'm having exam at school) {Percy POV}

After the short argument between me and Hera, we walk to the Big house in silence. Come to think of it, the teenage Hera is actually cute when she is not angry.

"Is something stuck on my face?" Hera asked, interrupting my thought.

"No! Not at all!" I blushed and slap my own face when I relies that I was staring at her face for too long. Gosh you idiot Percy, she is your enemy and she is married! Get yourself together!

I rush forward and try to get ahead of Hera so that she wouldn't notice that I was blushing. It didn't work.

"You do realize that I am a married woman, right?" She asked from behind me.

"Y…Yes Mam, I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"...uh…...men..." she rolled her eyes and sighs.

"Is there any things wrong with being a man?" someone grumbled from my left. When I turn to the direction of the voice, a huge punch was launch straight into my stomach. Judging from the size of Her muscle, this person can't be anyone other than Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

After punching me in the gut, the she-man walk straight up to Hera and grab her hair "Hey you new bitch there, what-ever-your-name-is I don't care. Let's go to the toilet to drown your stupid head in the toilet bowl."

Instead of flinching, Hera simply brush off Clarisse's hand. Somehow sending her flying up in the air and falling straight down into the canoe lake. Nymphs and demigods who saw the whole situation stared at Hera in awe.

I lean closer to Hera and whisper "seriously, if you pull a stunt like this in public, someone will suspect that you really are god. After all, a demigod can't do such thing."

"you should have warned me earlier about that!" She yelled back.

"Any way, let's go to the big house, we have already wasted a lot of time!"

As we continue walking, A bell rang across the camp signaling dinner time "Damn it, now everyone is going to be there to ask lots of question." I said. "I'm too lazy to answer every single question they are going to ask. Now let's go to dinner before we starve to the death"

"It's not that there will be anything to ask would there?" Hera mumbled.

"If this is a normal situation then there wouldn't be anything to ask except your name" I explained. "However, remember that these are demigods with ADHD and dyslexia, they will ask everything they could think of. Something stupid like, are you rich, is your dad hot? and stuff like that."

"by the way, have you think of the fake name that you were planning to use?"

"Yes I have"

"Good"

"Actually, I change my mind" I said "Instead of going to dinner, we should go hide in my cabin and come out during the campfire session. While we are in the cabin, you could help me by conjuring sandwiches and lemonade for us like when you did it in the labyrinth 6 years ago."

"No I won't!" she yelled back.

I give her back my big blue puppy eye "Pretty Pleasssssssseeeeee"

"No! right now my power are limited alright? I don't want to waste it on some stupid sandwich. Why don't you just go eat dinner by yourself? I will wait in my cabin since I don't eat dinner anyway, I'm on a diet."

"Fine!"

Dinner finish- Campfire start Hera's POV

I wait and waited for Percy to come back and pick me up from my cabin but her never came. As time passed I started to get bored and finally left my cabin. The moment I step my foot onto the grass outside, a blond girl walk up to me. Her eyes were earl gray and seemed calculating. Name: Annabeth Chase. I had known this girl since a long time ago, and trust me, our relationship was horrible. Luckily, she doesn't recognize me. Probably because she is stupid.

"Hey that chibi girl over there" She said "what's your name, why haven't I seen you around here before?"

I put on an innocent face and reply "My name is Gloria Valdez; would you happen to see my cousin Leo? I'm so lost right now."

"Oh, don't worry, let me show you around this place, first let's go to the campfire and introduce you to everybody then we can crank up the music and have fun together Woohoo!" She talks in a rapid-fire motion and jump around in an unnatural eager ness.

"Was something wrong around here?" I asked.

"Why?"

"You are acting weird," I said "Like too-happy-weird"

"Well, you are the first demigod to arrive at our camp in 5 day. I was worrying that something might be happening outside the camp. But I couldn't leave to check on the situation because the barrier has been mutated and anyone who stepped into the barrier couldn't get out." she explained.

"OK"

"Are you not going to ask about 'what is a demigod' or 'what barrier'?"

"No, I was already informed about the whole situation. My adoptive mother, Hera is the one who send me here to check on the camp current condition. I am a mortal sorceress" I lied.

As Annabeth mumbled something under your nose, She grabbed my wrist and drag me to the camp's amphitheater, ignoring my protest.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. "We have a new camper here!". She then turns back to me and said "Introduce yourself then"

"Hi my name is Gloria Valdez. I am a mortal sorceress and an adopted daughter of Hera, nice to meet you" I said with a fake sunny smile. Honestly, playing a good girl role is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

The crowd oooohed. Then a boy with a goofy grin spoke up "Well this is an interesting case. A person with a same last name as me just pop up out of nowhere and she just happened to be an adopted daughter of Hera. Nice to meet you babe. My name is Leo Valdez. I hope that we aren't actually related because you are so hot."

"I'm surprised that you can't remember me, your own cousin! Seriously" I joked. Receiving an absolutely hilarious reaction.

"W... What? I thought that Aunt Rosa only have a son! Surely you can't be my cousin, you are way too cute for that" He splutter and then pale as the blond girl next to him give him a cold stare, causing him to shut up. Seeing the situation as it is, I played along.

"She disowned me" I said. To be honest, I didn't want to embarrass him but he is technically my grandson. So, I didn't have any choice but to say that 'we are relatives so don't flirt with me'. Although I must say that his reaction was pretty funny. If I had time, I will definitely play pranks on him later.

Just as I was thinking that everything was Okay. The fire in the bonfire flashes, revealing a picture of a silver haired girl turning into a marble statue with a serpent wrapping around her waist. Artemis is in danger. I look closer into the bonfire and relies that Athena was nowhere to be seen. I panic.

Just then, someone shook me from behind and snap me out of my trance. "Is everything okay?" Annabeth ask. I shook my head and blink again. The vision in the bonfire was gone. "No, I'm Okay, I'm just a bit dizzy "I lied.

" Well don't worry that happens usually to the new camper, after all the magic energy is quite dense here, your body will need sometimes to get used to it.


	6. Chapter 6- The chess board

Artemis POV

I wait and wait for Athena to come and save me but she had never did. Minutes, Days, Hours have past. How long had I been turn into a marble stone statue? I don't even know. Oh, Perseus Jackson, My prince on the Blackjack, would you please come back and rescue me like you once did during the titan war?

Oops! What am I thinking! He is a man. Never mind rescuing, I rather stay here as a stone that being rescue by the same man twice.

Percy POV

When I saw, Hera walking in with Annabeth, I was relieved to see that she didn't get lost. I intentionally left Her at the cabin and not picking her up as a revenge for not giving me sandwiches (He-He).

I'm glad that Annabeth and Hera finally put their problem aside. Although it would seem that Hera was still uncomfortable with Annabeth's kindness.

Just as they reach the campfire. One of my friend whose name is Leo stood out of the crowd and tried to flirt with her right there. What gets me the most is that Hera verbally slapped him back by claiming to be his cousin. Oh Gosh. That must be embarrassing for him. It was pretty hilarious too. I think I'm going to ask an Aphrodite to match making those two.

After Hera finish introducing herself, I walked up to her and said "Hey Gloria, where were you?

"Where was I? Honestly! you told me to wait at the camp entrance and that you will come back and pick me up. But you didn't, you left me there to wait for half an hour! Damn you Percy!"

"Well that was the revenge for not sharing the sandwich!" I run off to the stable as I said that.

"Get back here!" She yelled as she ran after me, but I jump onto Black Jack, soring in to the dark blue sky and disappear in to the white fluffy cloud. For the first time the lightning bolt didn't flash across the sky, leaving me wondering how bad the situation on Olympus was. I mean if it wasn't that bad, then why hasn't Zeus notice that a son of Poseidon intrudes his domain.

I did a midair U-turn and head back to the ground for landing. However, just when I was about to reach the ground, I spotted a blond girl that looked ridiculously like Annabeth. The girl is heading toward Zeus's fist in the forest. In suspicion, I jump down and ran toward Hera. Just before I could report the situation to her, Hera grabbed my wrist and said "I had a really bad vision just a few minutes before. We might eventually end up with another war. Now come with me, I had some training prepared for you.

In Hera's cabin

I stared across the chessboard at Hera. "Chess? How does chess prepare me for war? Shouldn't I be raining with weapons?"

Hera narrow her eyes, "Brawn alone does not win a war."

"And suppose that you think brain will?" I rolled my eyes, "You sound just like Annabeth."

"It would be nice if you don't mention her name and No, brains alone do not win a war either. You need both, an equal balance." She explains calmly

I looked at the bored, "And once again I ask, Why chess?"

"Because, Perseus, life is a lot like chess."

"How?"

The queen of the heavens looked at all the players lined up on the chessboard, "We had fooled ourselves into believing that the obvious ones, the ones who make all the moves, are the important ones. And us queens? We are no better than pawns."

In the moment of silence, I stared into her cold brown eyes that was frosted with a thin layer of sadness. I think back onto what I had told her years ago.

 _"You are bitter."_

 _"Maybe, but It hurts to be a pawn."_

"What happened to you? What made you so bitter?"

"What do you mean?! This is just my personality, You got a problem with that?" She yelled back.

"That Is not what I meant! _ "

"Then what is it?" Her eyes glitter dangerously.

I breath in and answer calmly "I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you would be so bitter unless something happened"

Hera looked out of the window sadly and sigh, "I was played, Perseus." She stared back at me, "I was a pawn."

"It was Zeus, wasn't it?"

"Think back, Percy. Who was our king piece during the titan war?

"Zeus?".

"Yes, it is him. You know, I would have been killed by my father if my sisters hadn't rescue me.

I stared off into space. "I wouldn't do that."

"What?"

"I won't give up my queen" I muttered.

She gave me a wistful look. "If only, If only. Sometimes thing like that can't be avoided. Look at the board Percy, what do you have to do next?"

"I have to move my queen or else you will take her."

"No," Hera pointed at the board. "Look here. If you move your queen, your king will be in checkmate."

"But I thought the queen was important." I tilted my head confused.

"Yes, the queen can do many things, but it is not the most important piece. Pay attention. In real life, you only get one shot. Now try to win."

"That is impossible. Your piece is all over the board!" I whinnied.

"Yes, it is. Think harder, just one right move and you win"

I took a few look around the board and move my knight that was once standing a few square behind her king "Checkmate"

"Good job" Hera clap her hands in an approving manner.

"As you can see here. In the game of chess, the knight does not walk in a straight line because of that, they can easily kill any piece if they get close enough even a king or a queen. The same logic could be applied to the real-life spies and assassin. If you can sneak them deep into the enemy's army, then that spy can easily stab the king. Now this is enough for now, I'm sleepy. Also, keep in mind that if this had been a real game, I wouldn't have lose to anyone, even Athena."

As soon as she finish the sentence, she fell asleep instantly and start snoring. For some reason, I think she looked really cute when sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7- MrD

Hera's POV

Tuesday 26th July [Day 11]

IT has been only a day since I have left Olympus, Yet I felt strangely happy. Nobody know who I really was, well except Percy. No responsibility to take care of, absolute freedom. I could dress the way I want and act the way I like without having to worry that my husband will scold me for not acting like a queen. I don't even have to put up with a sexually, verbally, and physically abusive husband.

People are so friendly here, it's so strange. All the demigods used to hate me but now they are so kind. This is like a totally different universe.

Normally up there on Olympus. Everything is so orderly and beautiful, so beautiful to the point where sometimes it makes me uncomfortable. Down here in the camp, it's so different, everything is so lively. Was it a good thing that I had lost my power? I don't even know.

Percy's POV

I had stayed up all night thinking about that blond girl that I saw in the forest, trying to think of any possibility of the situation. However, the longer I stayed up, the more my mind drift towards Hera. No matter how much I try to resist, it did not work.

I swear, if I had any chance, I will stab cupid with his own arrow.

As the morning light passes through my window, the bell of the big house rang throughout the camp, signaling breakfast time.

I sleepily walk (read: crawl) to the cafeteria. My legs buck once I past Hera's cabin. I try to run and forget about her knowing that its wrong to fall in love with her. She is a married woman. But once she steps out of the door, I froze.

Her warm brown hair was wet, as she just washed it. The smell of it was sweet and intoxicating. Her face was clean, not a single sign of makeup was shown, yet her natural beauty was mesmerizing.

Today she had tie her hair up into an extremely long and straight pony tail. She also wears skinny jeans, combat boot and tank top which I found her very sexy in it.

After, a few second passed, I received a slap in the face as I was caught staring at her busty cleavage for too long.

"I… I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"Honestly Percy!" She screeched and ran away.

I finally caught up with her when we reach the cafeteria. The moment we step our foot into the hall, all eyes turn onto Hera, bewitched by her beauty.

Sure, she had thick flowing brown hair, and high cheek bones. But it was her eyes that caught them. Those eyes were framed with curly long lashes, they were large, dark even without any mascara and so open you couldn't help but be entrance by it.

Instead of showing signs of being uncomfortable, Hera strode confidently toward Athena's table.

"Hey Annabeth" she said. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, not!" Annabeth spoke in a rapid-fire motion. "I understand that you might feel uncomfortable, being stared by so many boys. By the way, According to the camp's rule you are supposed to sit in your godly parent's table. However today Chiron, our activity director is having 2 weeks off, thanks to your mother. For this week, Basically, when he comes back you will have to sit alone at the queen's table." Annabeth's voice suddenly turn venom when she said queen.

'Good job Hera' I thought in my head. 2 week of Chiron being absent meaning

1\. 2 week without English class. Good time to rest my brain.

2\. No class meaning that we can investigate 24 hour a day. If there was a class, then that we might be trapped in the class while the culprit was doing something.

3\. 2 week of free ticket both in and out of the camp barrier through the lybinth.

4\. In an emergency case, we could always leave the camp without anyone noticing.

While I was busy thinking about the pros and cons of 'Chiron' being gone, A lightning strike just outside the cafeteria, causing a huge explosion.

After The explosion stop and the smoke calmed down. A fat man in an orange jump suit walk in lazily. "Hi I am back. If you people have nothing to say, then I will go get some wine. See you later" the man walk out with a yawn, leaving a trail of alcoholic smell behind.

Upon seeing the man, recognition was drawn on Hera's face, followed by a sudden change of color from honeyed-tan to sickly green. She stood up immediately. "Excuse me, do you people have an infirmary? I think I am being badly allergic to his smell."


	8. Chapter 8- Re edited

Percy's POV

It was just so unfortunately for Hera. I didn't know it was possible that the queen of gods to be allergic to the smell of alcohol even though she drinks wine occasionally.

While she was sleeping in the sick bay, Other people in the camp were having a welcome-back party for Mr.D ( The F***ing lord Dionysus). Nobody seemed eager about the camp director coming back.

I walked over to the buffet table and grab a piece of brownie. Then I walk back to the infirmary, give the brownie to Hera.

The moment she took a bite, she screamed and collapse onto the floor. So I rushed in to help her get up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She weakly shook her head at me "No, my head feels like it splitting. Someone must have drugged the brownie."

"Well then" I said. "Let's take you to the Apollo cabin. They would know what to do in the situation like this." I pick her up in a bridal style and carry her to the Apollo cabin.

I was about to knock on the door when one of Apollo's son named Will Solace open the door. "Come in he said"

"So, basically you accidently drugged your girlfriend?" Will asked me.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Hera yelp.

"Oh, shut up Gloria." He said. "Everybody in the camp know that the Hottest girls always belong to the legendary heroes." As soon as he finishes the sentence, Hera's face went tomato red and it was so hot it would probably start smoking if it got any hotter than that.

I laugh at her reaction, earning a spank as a result.

Finally, Will spoke up "you two wait here, I will go get the antidote for the drug. There should be some left"

Five minute later

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanx"

As soon as Hera took the pill, her eyes start to turn cloudy purple. I made a mistake of looking into her eyes. My vision starts to get blurry. The last thing that I remember was that Will was panicking and running around the room hysterically. And yelling something like 'killing someone' or 'switching medicine'.

When I woke up, I was shock by the image that's in front of me.

For some reason. I ended up waking in Apollo's cabin. On top of me, Hera was sleeping peacefully(?). Both of us is naked.

Hera. How on earth did I ended up sleeping in the same bed with her? I don't even know. But one thing is for sure. Once Zeus finds out about this then I'm dead.

I don't know what you guys think but I'm actually freaking out in this situation.

I freeked out and yelp. "What the F***ing Tartarus is this Sh*ting situation? What do I do now?"

As if it was an answer to my question, Hera land down a thousand invisible punches onto my face. "I thought that I could trust you, Percy. Turn out that I was wrong." She said as a drop of tear ran down her cheek.

"It's not what you think." I said.

"Then what is it. Do you have to explain when it was clear that you just took an advantage of me while I'm sick? You are no better than Zeus. I should have known that."

"Calm down Hera, I swear on the river Styx that I did not took an advantage of you."

"You better be telling the truth" She put on her cloth and storm out of the cabin.

I sigh and put on my cloth too and then lean back against a wall for support. However, my hand sink into the wall and the entire wall suddenly creak and then disappear, revealing a staircase that lead underground.

I carefully walk down the stair trying not to make a noise.

"Finally, the mortals will finally respect us once again and then we will never ever have to suffer from father's dictation again." A voice said.

"Yes, Finally... May Zeus rest in piece, then Hera will be mine" said another invisible speaker.


	9. Chapter 9- Rebels and phropercy

Last time

"Finally, the mortals will finally respect us once again and then we will never ever have to suffer from father's dictation again." A voice said.

"Yes…... Finally, Zeus will fall, and Hera will be mine." Said another invisible speaker.

#When I said 'invisible speaker' I mean that I haven't seen them yet.

Now

I try to walk down close toward the voice. But as I go down the stair, I step on a patch of moss and slip down. My head bang on to a wooden trap door and I slid inside by accident.

When I look up, I was surprise by the faces that I recognize. My father, Annabeth's mother, Athena and Apollo were sitting in a circle, facing a table.

On a corner of a room. Artemins who was wearing a Victorian era dress was sleeping peacefully and still snoring.

"What-Are-You-People-Doing Here?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just chilling out." Athena pokerfaced. I remember her now.

"Don't 'nothing really' to me! I just saw you walking into the forest yesterday. What is your explanation?"

She sighs resigning manner "Ok, fine. I will tell you everything but you have to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone else"

"OK, I swear on the river Styx"

"Well, we are plotting another Rebellion against Zeus. Then once we dethrone him, we will convince Hera to help us get rid of any remaining resistance" Says my father.

"Why don't you just tell her now" I asked.

"After the first attempt of treason eons ago" Explained Athena "we failed and Hera was hung to the sky then she was forced to swear on the river Styx that she will never attempt any act of treason again."

"In other word, if we let her know our plan now then there is a high chance that she might get cursed for breaking her vow. Unless she opposes us, that is it. Which isn't good either."

"OK then. I'm in, but first I need to know two more things. First, tell me, why does Artemis has some kind of marble fracture on it? Second, what do you mean by 'once Zeus fall the Hera will be mine?"

To be honest, I only join in with the rebel because Hera once told me that she was stuck being married to Zeus because her threatened to tortured her if she tries to divorce him. If Zeus is no longer a king, then he won't have the authority to do so. And then Hera will be finally free.

If this is what it takes to free a friend from her cage, then I will do it.

After a few second of thinking, Athena reply back "Well as you can see here, Artemis is currently serving as a hostage. In the Olympian council, apart from Me, Hera and Artemis, there isn't really one else who is actually reliable. This will give Zeus a huge problem to deal with and it will provide a huge distraction while we carry out our plan. Even better, thanks to Apollo, many other gods were tricked into thinking that its some kind of prank on Zeus. They pretend to lost their power and blindly co-operate with us. It's just make everything perfect. He won't even suspect us because he would be too focused on trying to fix the problem. As for the marble fragment on Artemis's body, it's a side effect of the magic we cast onto her, to temporarily turn her into a living mannequin. We didn't want to hurt or imprison her while holding her as a hostage, so we simply use this method since sleeping potions don't work on her."

"What the F*ck!"I screamed "So this was all your doing? Doyou have any Idea how stressed out hera was?"

"Sorry XD"

"By the way. What about the 'once Zeus fall the Hera will be mine' part?"

"Well…" Apollo spoke up. "I was just impersonating Phorpyrion…."

Before he could finish the sentence. A green smoke swirl out of his mouth, letting out an ominous sound.

"When the Life of a Royal come to an End

The Seven warlord shall rise to defend

The silver snow must escape from his grasp

Thus all but the sky will refrain from collapse

The new ruler will be raise

and the new era will be full of grace."

"Oh this is just great isn't it" my dad whinnied "Now it's not just Zeus, but we will also have to deal with another great prophecy."

"Hold on a sec!" Apollo yelled "The forth line doesn't even freakin make sense!"


	10. Chapter 10- The acident

**Dear readers:** I am really sorry for the inappropriate content in chepter 8. My cousin was messing with my computer and I didn't relize that she has added some wierd stuff untill its too late.

Also If you enjoy this book then Please write a review or something. And If you have any suggestion or pairing then please write it down. So I can Increase it into the next book

\- **Comming sooon: Olympian diary Book 2- Loard Perseus, King of the gods-**

The book will be on the website by 5th May so If you have any suggestion or pairing then I please write it down before the time is up.

Note: Chapter 10 will be comeing up soon since book one isn't finnish so please don't leave me yet, alright? 


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: Sorry for the cliff hanger ending. Also i Might not be writing stories anymore because I have a big exam session comin up soon so the next up date will be delayed for about a month

Hera's POV

It's so painful, how can Percy do this to me? I thought that I could trust him. I know that we had only been friends(?) for 2 days but why I does my heart hurts so much? What is this feeling I'm feeling my chest? Maybe I should go say sorry to him and hear him out?

I finally made up my mind and walk back to the Apollo cabin. Is he still in there?

Just when I was about to reach the door, I heard a very loud creek and a thump. I ran inside as quickly as possible. Did something happen to Percy?

As soon as I step my foot inside the cabin, I swiftly caught the sight of Percy walking down the stair case that I have never noticed before. I tip toed up to him from behind as quietly as possible.

Suddenly, I was jump scared and accidently let out an eep when Percy suddenly fall through the ground and then land on his face. I peer down through the hole to make sure that he is okay. Unfortunately, as I bent down, my hair slip down, I pull my long hair back up as fast as I could. But a blond woman notice me. I was too slow.

After a few minutes of silence. Percy finally got up and start interrogating three other figures that I haven't notice before. When I finally regain my composure, I studied their face carefully and I realize that they are my own family members. Have I mention to you guys before that I'm actually short sighted? I don't think so. Well, that is one of the reason why I didn't recognize me at the first glance.

As minutes pass. Percy finally finish interrogating them. I was really angry to hear that Athena was behind all the problem on Olympus. I have put so much effort in to solving this situation. But I was also quite impress to hear that she uses illusion magic to simulate time stopping effect. I felt like a fool, sending both Athena and Artemis onto a non-existent quest, simply giving those rebel more time to prepare them selves.

But just as soon as he finishes interrogating them, A green smoke swirl out of Apollo's mouth, letting out an ominous sound.

"When the Life of a Royal come to an End

The Seven warlord shall rise to defend

The silver snow must escape from his grasp

Thus all but the sky will refrain from collapse

The new ruler will be raise

and the new era will be full of grace."

"Oh this is just great isn't it" my dad whinnied "Now it's not just Zeus, but we will also have to deal with another great prophecy."

"Hold on a sec!" Apollo yelled "The forth line doesn't even freakin make sense!"

"Please watch your language. My dear step son!" I shouted, revealing my location to the rebels.

"L…lady Hera!" Athena stuttered. "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to…..."

"Don't!" I cut her, mid-sentence. "honestly, if you would just have told me in the first place, I could have come up with a better plan without causing chaos on Olympus!"

"Let's just hope that the new phropercy is on the same side with us" I said.

"And that the fate won't be so cruel to us like last time" Added Percy

"True dat"

Author note: Sorry for the cliff hanger ending. Also i Might not be writing stories anymore because I have a big exam session comin up soon so the next up date will be delayed for about a month


End file.
